Carriage II
by Homicidalstrawberryjam
Summary: Deep in the depths of alois tracy's troubled mind you will find this. Warning-excessive gore, twincest, and scary stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"WHERE ARE THEY?" an extremely perturbed young lord shouted, his face flushed from anger-the emotion he had all the right to be feeling in his current condition.

You see, Ciel Phantomhive was in the midst of looking for his undoubtedly "loyal" and "trustworthy" staff members. Whilst in the process of franticly searching, he finally came across the first form of life in what seemed like ages. Unfortunately, said person had a quite awkward aura that screamed "HOOKERS AND OPIUM!"

"Ah, Lao. I'm not going to ask why you are currently within 500 meters of me, however, I could use your help."

"Of course" the man managed to get out through puffs of smoke and a sly grin.

"It seems that my employees have disappeared—an incident not noted in my orderly schedule. If you could give me any pointers as to their current position, I would greatly appreciate it."

"You need not ask twice. I believe that I have the answer you are searching for. When fellow companions are in need, they shall swoop down on the wings of butterflies and end the others troubles as if they were nothing but a dream."

"…"

"…"

"Ahem well…thank you now, their location please?"

"…..Whose location is that again?"

"DEAR LORD! IS THERE ANYONE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN EARTH (or otherwise) THAT KNOWS WHERE MY PEOPLE ARE?"

Suddenly, an all too familiar dark face with equally dark and disturbing pupils appeared in a secluded corner somewhere. He seemed to radiate death. Kami help those in his presence.

"I'll tell you where they're not…safe"

CARRIAGE.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning-if you have not watched dragon ball z (your existence is meaningless) then you will not understand this.

Part 2

At the lookout

"_Hmm….Lalala…..watering plants…..LaLuh…..pretty flowers…"_

"Mr. PoPo!" An older wrinkly looking namekian approached his immortal apprentice.

"Oh yes, Kami?'

"There seems to be strange noises coming from the basement…..if you could check it out?"

The dark deity smiled in an eerie way and responded "Of course. I'll deal with it right away!"

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"No, that won't be necessary"

"Are you sure? It could be rather danger-"

"Not. Necessary."

The god seemed to be fully convinced that whatever he was just talking about is completely needless and was soon forgotten. The namekian was no longer pondering on the others suspicious behavior. Rather, he was rather fixated on something else. "I'm going to confirm the earth's safety now."

"I'll be here planting"

Soon after Kami's departure, Popo started his trek down to the basement-a march that would have taken a normal being hours to make their way through the winding stairwells and endless hallways. A handy dandy magic carpet of course shortly remedied this.

Before long, the genie reached a small closet near the time chamber where you could hear muffled screams and cries.

Mr. PoPo opened the door to the closet revealing three disheveled looking servants. There they were, tied and gagged sitting on the dusty cold floor, squirming around in attempts to free themselves from their confinement.

Said servants quickly went silent after the sight of their sinister warden.

"Now, what did I say about making noise? Misbehavior leads to what?"

"…"

"WHAT DOES IT LEAD TO?"

Three shaky, fearful voices responded with "punishment"

"Very good. Now luckily for me, I recently acquired this whip from Vegeta….He said something about Trunks getting too old for that form of punishment….anyway, prepare yourselves for the beating of your lives!"

A black appendage raised itself in preparation for going down.

"Stop! PLEASE!…Ah hell! If I had my explosives then I could take you down easy!…HELP US!….Pluto! Here Boy! HERE BOY!"

Just a centimeter away from the servants skin Bardroy shouted, "WAIT!"

TIME FREEZE

"Finny! You've got super strength don't ya boy?" Mei-rin added "Oh yes! Just the other day Finny picked up those big old dead trees yes he did!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finny swiftly broke the ropes binding them and punched the frozen black blob out of their way, clearing the path.

Soon after, the trio of now free people were frolicking in the flowers in a field somewhere not once recalling the young temperamental lord they vowed to take care of.


End file.
